firaga preview
by aeg935
Summary: Hey everyone! here is a preview of my book, Firaga, with 9 Chapters, so far. Sorry i've been so inactive for a few months, but i've been super busy writing my book. So, here is the preview. I really hope everyone likes it.


Firaga

Elixir wasn't looking forward to exploring a mythical cave called The Darkness Cave. But by his queen's orders, he must search for the fortune telling Fate Stone.

Elixir has white hair, bright green eyes, and is about 5 ½ feet tall. He is 12 years old. He fought monsters with his power, The Acid Sword, which gives him a sword that can slice through anything. Right now, Elixir had on black jeans, a black shirt, and some combat boots.

There was a lot of dripping unknown substances around. Then, he saw some glowing in the distance. Elixir ran to the glow and found the biggest diamond he had ever seen. This must have been the Fate Stone.

Then, everything went dark. He saw the words, "they will come for you, my liege."

Everything in Elixir's vision was normal. "Argh! What do you mean? Who?"

Everything went black again, only this time, he saw the words, "This world is near the darkness. You must get out of this world… Find another and never come back." Then Elixir heard a deep voice that was very loud yelling over and over, "YOU MUST ASCEND FROM DARKNESS, YOU MUST ASCEND FROM DARKNESS, YOU MUST ASCEND FROM DARKNESS!"

Elixir yelled in frustration. He ran, with his vision back, out of the cave. "Oh. My. Gosh." Elixir said while running back to his home for Outcasts like him, called, "Outcast city". Outcasts were people who fight monsters, are orphans, and have special powers or weapons.

Chapter 2: The Explanation

Daniel Selsman is boy who is 13 years old. He had brown hair, was exactly 6 feet high, and had abnormally yellow eyes. Right now he was wearing a red flannel, blue jeans, and socks. No shoes.

He was sitting in his 20 story apartment, on the computer on his bed. He was looking up giant hammer techniques for killing Locker Goblins. On the screen were the words, 'No results'. Daniel groaned. Then he went to look out the window. He lived near the outskirts of the city, so there wasn't much to see. Unless you count Elixir jumping off the roof of another building into Daniel's apartment and breaking his window.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FU- stiney." Daniel caught himself from cursing.

"What does Fustiney mean?" Elixir asked. "Um, never mind, I don't wanna know. Anyways, you know that quest the Queen put me on?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Daniel asked.

And so, Elixir told Daniel everything that happened.

"So let me get this straight. You just _ran_?"

"Yup."

"That was completely idiotic! You should have-"

"Save it." Elixir stopped Daniel from talking. "I'm going to tell Angelina what happened. Stay here and don't make a mess of things."

Daniel had a bad habit of making thing worse without even lifting a finger. One time, he was helping Elixir fight off a bunch of trolls when he tripped on Elixir, which made Elixir trip on a troll, and he got his face literally broken. Luckily, though, they had a nurse that could mend any broken bones in seconds.

When Elixir arrived at his friend's, he stopped at her window. She and her boyfriend were having a fight. After a few minutes of waiting, Elixir finally heard the words, "We're over." So Elixir waited a few more minutes.

Angelina had brown hair, a black shirt, and always was wearing a different color of jeans. Today, she was wearing green ones.

After 27 minutes, Elixir knocked on her window. She looked at him, then smiled. She walked over to the window and opened it.

"Hey." She said flatly. "Why are you here?"

"Uh… I need to tell you something that happened on my quest that Skrill put me on."

"Okay, what happened?"

"I saw the Crystal and… it spoke to me."

Angelina's mouth was wide open. "What did it say?!" She asked excitedly.

"It said that this world is near the darkness. And that we needed to ascend from darkness."

Her eyes widened. "I think we need to tell someone about this."

"Who?" Elixir asked.

"Uh, duh! The Queen!" Angelina said as if it was so obvious.

"WHAT?! NO! She'll go on crazy-whole-town-lock-down again!" Angelina made a face at him. He groaned, then said, "Ugh, fine."

Chapter 3: The Kidnapping

Skrill Matswatso's POV

Skrill is the queen of the Outcasts. She had red hair (not orange like most red heads), was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans. Skrill wasn't like other queens at all. She didn't wear royal and expensive clothes. She almost never made her servants bring her things or carry her (although they did make her dinner).

Today, some people were registering to be part of Outcast City. When they arrived, though, there was a blonde kid who came out of a Budget truck.

"Hello, sir! Welcome to Outcast City! What is your name and where is everyone else?" Skrill asked.

The boy said nothing, but pulled out a device from a holster. The device was the size of a CZ75 pistol, which was small, even for a pistol. The boy aimed it at Skrill and shot. Expecting a bullet, Skrill was frozen. She realized that it was a freeze ray that the boy shot.

The boy walked over to the frozen Skrill. Her head was the only part of her body that wasn't frozen. Mr. blondey took out his phone and said, "Target secured. Bringing her out into the truck."

"WHAT?! YOU BETTER LET ME GO BEFORE I-" She yelled as she got thrown into a trailer filled with mattresses. He shut the door and drove off.

Chapter 4: The Beginning of the Adventure

Elixir was in his house. He was wondering if he should tell his friends about the incident before Skrill Matswatso. Elixir's other two friends, Viktor Zen and Samuel Leovini, were on a quest to defeat some rogue Trolls, which were Samuel's specialty monster.

Samuel had blonde hair. He also had this weird scar on his back that was like a cross between a lightning bolt and a circle. No one knows where he got it. He is usually goofing off. Now, Viktor had black hair. He was usually serious, but still could make a good joke when he wanted to.

Everyone gets checked by some strange machine when they join. The way it works is you put your arm in the socket and it tells you what your Type is.

There are 7 Types of Outcasts. The first is a Generalist, which is what Elixir is. Generalists are pretty much good at everything. The second is a Broader. Broaders are very good at attacks and inflicting lots and lots of damage. Daniel is a Scrapper Type. Third is the Mage type. There aren't very many Mage Types in the world. Fourth are the Defenders. They are the best at defense and usually don't go down very easily. Samuel is a Defender. Fifth is the Tactics Type. They always come up with a plan and are very good with their tactics. Viktor is one of them. Sixth is the Infiltrator Type. They are very, very sneaky. So sneaky that if you look at them, look at something else, then look back, they'll be gone. They are also very fast. Angelina's test wasn't certain, but the machine calculated her to be 50% Infiltrator. The other half, no one knows. The last Type is the Dark Type. It is said that there is only one Dark Type on earth, but no one knows where they are.

There are also specialty monsters. Along with your Type calculation, you also get a specialty monster. Generalists don't have specialty monsters. Everyone gets a different monster. Angelina's is the Chimera. Samuel's is the Troll. Viktor's is the Wisp, a kind of tree monster. And Daniel's is Locker, a thief goblin who knows how to pick every single kind of lock. They go in your house, put your stuff in a sack, then walk out with the door open. They're actually pretty annoying.

So after deciding that he needed to tell the queen first, he started to walk to the palace.

Then Elixir realized, 'we have Solar Soarers!' Solar Soarers was this machine that you put on your back and it makes you float. He put it on, then soared into the sky!

When he got there at the palace, though, he found that the queen wasn't there. "Excuse me, but where is the queen?" Elixir asked the guard in the doorway.

"Didn't ya' hear? She's been kidnapped!" The guard replied.

Elixir gasped. Who would want to kidnap Skrill Matswatso? 'I've gotta tell Vik!' Elixir thought. So Elixir floated to find Viktor and Samuel.

Chapter 41/2: The Enemy

This is Shane Shendil. I have the target for testing. I'm going to the lab. We have to get that hair from her before we put her in the acid. The acid that we are going to put Skrill in is highly unstable and we have no idea what will happen. This is Shane Shendil signing out.

Chapter 5: The Fight

Viktor Zen and Samuel Leovini were in the car. They were going to kill some Trolls like the Queen had told them.

Samuel looked out his window and saw about 18 Trolls. "There they are." He said in a voice that was trying to be manly, but instead ended up sounding like some kind of stalker.

They pulled out their weapons, Viktor with his katana and Sam with his golden shield, and got out of the car.

They started sprinted toward the Trolls, weapons in hand. They started hitting the Trolls, but no luck. Samuel tried bashing them with his shield, but it didn't work. They were very tough. The Trolls were getting angry. So one of them picked up a piece of the ground and threw it at them. "DODGE!" Viktor yelled.

They both dodged the piece of the ground. But still, they were losing the battle. Samuel thought of an idea, even though Viktor was the idea man. "Vik! What if we both run with my shield and ram a Troll?" Samuel said.

"That just might work. Let's do it!" Viktor said. So they both got behind the shield. "CHARGE!" Viktor yelled while sprinting as fast as he could. When they hit a Troll, the Troll fell over. It wasn't breathing.

"That worked strangely well." Viktor said. "Well, let's get the rest!"

They killed the rest. Just when they were about to get back in the car, Elixir appeared in the sky. He lowered himself down to the ground. "Whatcha doing here, Elix?" Samuel asked.

"The queen has been KIDNAPPED!" He yelled.

" _What_?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Viktor asked.

"I don't know." Elixir said while thinking.

"We need to find her!" Samuel said.

"Yeah, **definitely** not here. Why don't we go to the lake Thursday and talk about this then? Elix, bring Daniel and Angelina. Samuel and I will be there at… about 4:15?" Viktor suggested.

"Okay, see ya then!" Elixir said as he floated into the sky.

Chapter 6: The Cigar

It was Wednesday, and Elixir was so bored. He was wondering if he should go by himself to find the queen. Many guards have already gone to look, but still.

Then he heard a knock on the door. Elixir ran over off his couch to open it. "Hello! Please take this cigar FREE! Thank you for understanding!" said a middle-aged man who was selling cigars. He shut the door before Elixir could say anything.

He frowned. He probably shouldn't smoke. He's only 12. Eh, what the heck.

So he lit the end of the cigar. But when he put it in his mouth, he saw some weird stuff. First, he saw himself, Angelina, Daniel, Viktor, and Samuel fighting against these three men. One was blonde and had a leather jacket on. He kind of looked like a cop. Then there was another blonde kid. He looked much younger than the other one. Lastly, there was a black haired man with a fedora.

Then, the image changed. Now, he saw the same three men in some sort of laboratory. But there was something strange. Behind them, was a giant pit of green stuff, but even more strange: above the acid pit was Skrill.

Then the image changed again. This time, he saw himself and an old man. But Elixir was very bloody. In fact, Elixir didn't know if he was still breathing. Then, the old man touched him with his glowing green sword, and Elixir gasped.

Then, his vision was back to normal. 'WHOA! WHAT WAS THAT?!' He thought. 'Well, let's see… we've learned that those guys have Skrill. I have gotta save her!'

So he got on his Solar Soarer and took off. Elixir wasn't sure where he was going, so he decided to go into the sky and try to find the lab. Half an hour later, he still couldn't find the lab. Then he stopped to think. That stuff hasn't happened yet. If an epic battle to the death had happened, he would've remembered. It must be the future.

So he went home, and waited for the meetup tomorrow.

Chapter 61/2: The Enemy

We are now attempting to create more of this 'acid', as there is only a small drop. Fenrir is trying to experiment with a regular Goblin. He used half a drop on this. It has now made a Locker. Interesting. This must make people and things evolve into something that's still them, but an upgraded version. Once we get enough, we will use the acid to bring back the greatest king of all: ANGELO DESAKRILL! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA (Drops camera) Oh, crap.

Chapter 7: The Meetup

Viktor was getting ready for the meetup at the river. He put new clothes on, sharpened his katana blade, and walked outside.

He started walking toward the river. Then, he saw the strangest thing: a body hanging from a building pipe. Viktor thought he was just hallucinating, but it seemed too real.

He went over and touched it, and yes: it was real. He let out a little scream. He tried to look at who it was. Let's see… It's a girl… She has red hair…She was all slimy… Oh… my… gosh… Viktor immediately took out his phone and called the head of the guards.

"Hello?" The guard said.

"Hi, this is Viktor Zen, and I found SKRILL MATSWATSO HANGING FROM A FRICKING BUILDING! COME IMMEDIATELY!"

The guard hung up. In a few minutes, the whole team of guards was at the scene. "Did you see the one who did this?!" The head guard asked Viktor.

"No, I just walked outside my house and saw this!" Viktor said.

"Okay. But we need to find the one who did this! Private Lenny, track the hand prints!" He told his fellow guard.

"Negative! No prints here, sir!" Private Lenny told his captain when he checked the prints.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye!" Viktor said as he left the guards.

When he got to the river, he found Elixir and the others there. "GUYS GUYS! I FOUND SKRILL MATSWATSO HANGING FROM A PIPE, DEAD!" Viktor yelled.

" _What_?! Did you contact the guards?" Elixir asked anxiously.

"Yeah, yeah. They're checking it out right now."

"Why would someone want to kill her?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Surely it's not cause of the fact that she's a queen." Daniel said sarcastically to Samuel.

"Shut up, Daniel." Samuel said.

"Why don't you both shut up? Anyway, I saw these three guys and us fighting them when I lit a cigar." Elixir said.

"You sure you weren't hallucinating or something?" Viktor asked. "Cause I thought I was when I found Skrill, so…"

"NO! I AM NOT CRAZY!" Elixir yelled back.

"Whoa, easy there, buddy. No one called you crazy." Viktor said calmly.

"Guys, guys, why don't we try to find these guys?" Samuel asked.

"Are you CRAZY?!" Daniel yelled. "We don't even know who these people are!"

Samuel made a confused face. "I don't know what to do, then. We are the queen's helpers! Even though we don't have a title, she always comes to us when she needs us!"

It was true; we always had a weird bond with the queen. We were like her second team of guards.

Elixir gasped. "Maybe the guys I saw were the ones that killed her!"

"Hmm… interesting theory. However, it was I, Samuel Leovini!"

Elixir used his power, the Acid Sword, and held it to Samuel's neck.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! THAT WAS A JOKE! A JOKE!"

Elixir made his sword disappear into thin air. "Don't make jokes like that."

"Soooo-ooo-oooooo-uhh… Are we going to track down these guys or not?" Samuel stuttered.

Everyone looked at each other.

"You're not **actually** thinking about doing this!" Viktor said.

"Um… yeah, we kind of are." Daniel said.

"Yup yup." Elixir said.

Viktor realized that Angelina has not said a word to anyone this whole time. He guessed that something was wrong. "Hey, Angelina, is there something wrong?" Viktor asked.

She nodded.

"Well, uh… what is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"Okay." Viktor said back.

"So, are you coming?" Elixir asked.

"Well, someone's gotta watch over you fools. I'm in." He said.

"Alright!" All three of them yelled.

"So, what are we going to travel in?" Sam asked.

"Why not on foot?" Daniel suggested.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo." Everyone said.

"How about a bus?" Sam asked.

"Nah, how about we use our Solar-Soarers?" Elixir suggested.

"No, they might break from being used way too much at one time. How about a jet?" Viktor asked.

"Hmm, fast, big, and brilliant!" Samuel said. "Good thing my parents were like, super rich before they died, so I get all of it! And they have quite a few jets. We can paint it, or better yet, we can have an artist do it!"

Chapter 9: The Mansion

So, all five of them went to Sam's old home, which was in San Francisco. It was only a few minutes before they got there on their Solar-Soarers, which looked like they were about to explode. Outcast City was all the way in New York, but the Solar-Soarers were faster than a cheetah.

"Welcome to my old home!" Sam said. The mansion was huge. Viktor counted 13 windows. There was also a 6-floor parking lot next to the mansion that was full of cars. It looked like there was one of every car in the world.

They all walked into the building. There were two stair cases with gold railings on them. The ceiling was taller than five bunk beds stacked on top of each other.

"Your parents left you all this?" Angelina asked.

"Yep, pretty awesome, huh?" Samuel said. "I have built-in theater. Anyone up for watching A Zombie's Life?"

Everyone ran into the theater room. A few hours later, everyone looked at all the jets. There was a big one, but there was only one seat. There was a shrinking one, but there wasn't enough leg room. The one that they all decided on was one with cannons on the sides and had 6 seats.

"Great! One extra seat!" Elixir said.

"We should probably get going now." Viktor said.

"Fine, let's go." Daniel said sadly. So they all got into the jet. It was black on the outside, but was red on the inside. It was also packed with 19 tons of fuel, so they wouldn't have to worry about running out of fuel for a while.

The jet took off! "So, where do we go?" Viktor asked.

"Umm…" Elixir said nervously. "I don't know."

"WHAT'DYA MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! WE ARE NOT GOING TO JUST FLY AROUND THE COUNTRY LOOKING FOR ONE PLACE AND TRY FIND PEOPLE WE DON'T EVEN KNOW AND-" Viktor yelled.

"Calm down, Vik." Angelina interrupted him. "We need some armor first. Let's go to the armory in Las Vegas."

"Oooo! Las Vegas!" Samuel said.

"Wait, why don't we go to the armory in Orlando? We've all been there before, and it's closer." Daniel suggested.

"NO! We are going to Las Vegas!" Sam argued.

"Let's take a vote. All in favor of going to Las Vegas, say aye." Daniel said.

"Aye." Sam said.

"All in favor of going to Orlando, say aye."

Everyone but Samuel said aye.

"Looks like we're going to Orlando." Daniel said.

"Crap." Sam said simply.

"Language!" Elixir said in a sing-songy voice.

"Whatever." Sam said.


End file.
